til my blood, is drowning in alcohol
by Onehellagaykid
Summary: "I hope that if alternate universes exist, it will still be you and me in the end. I hope that there will always be an us. In every world, in every story."


"Quinn I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Rachel said as she carried a suitcase and headed to the door.

"Rach Wait. I hope that-

"Quinn don't."

"No hear me out. I hope that if alternate universes exist, it will still be you and me in the end. I hope that there will always be an us. In every world, in every story. I will always be here Rachel. You just found me in the wrong universe, that's all. There had to be one universe where we don't end up together. Here and now just happens to be it. I will be here waiting until the day you love me again and I will never stop loving you."

"Goodbye Quinn."

~/~/~

Three weeks later, Quinn was crashed out on the sofa, surrounded by multiple bottles of alcohol.

"Q?" Santana shouted as she pushed open the front door to Quinn's apartment. "Jesus, smells like something died in here. Q, are you dead?" Quinn just groaned as she tried to sit up. "God Fabray. You need a fucking shower. How long have you been like this."

"Three weeks."

"That's it I'm calling Berry-"

"No!" Quinn shouted as she stumbled to bet up. As she did, a small velvet box fell out of her lap. "Please. Don't call her. I've been finally clearing my head of her for the last three weeks."

The Latino girl looked down at her feet and found the box. "Quinn...what's this?"

The blonde haired girl ran her fingers through her thick mane and then bought her knees up to her chest. "I...I was g-going to propose...t-the day she left me. I had it all sorted. I-I was t-taking her to the studio and do photoshoot. That's why I've been there so late."

"Q." Santana said as she sat down next to the crying blonde. "I would hug you but you smell like a homeless person." She gave out a light laugh and nudged shoulders with the blonde.

"Why did she stop."

The Latino girl just stared blankly, waiting for Quinn to finish.

"Stop what?"

"Stop loving me?"

"Quinn fabray, you better fuxking listen to me. Rachel berry was an idiot. She gave up the one thing that actually made her happy. You know what that was. You. Bloody HBIC that made her life a misery. She chose you over Finn. At the wedding, she didn't marry him because she was worried about you."

Quinn sat there playing with her fingers as Santana looked around the room. Beer bottles, take away boxes and glass was strewn everywhere. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a smashed picture of Quinn with Rachel on her back at Kurt's wedding.

"Look I-I've got to make a call, I'll be back." She smiled as she got up, placing the black box in the coffee table.

"Berry, it's Santana."

 _"Hey San. What's up?"_

"It's Quinn. She smells and looks like a homeless person."

 _"I fail to see where this is my problem."_

"Berry she's your fucking ex. You've been together since sophomore year. You changed her, for the good. She's not all HBIC anymore."

 _"San, why are you telling me this?"_

"Because for the past three weeks, she's been avoiding her phone and drinking her sorrows away. The whole apartment smells like a distillery.

 _"Oh god."_

"Yes 'oh god'. You caused this do you know that. Why did you even break it off with her?"

"S-she was coming home later and later and sometimes drunk. She said she kept getting caught up at work

"Oh innocent, berry. Stupid innocent berry. Quinn was-" she was cut off the by the sound of glass bottles smashing as she rushed into the living room. Quinn was in the floor, ring in one hand and a empty bottle of vodka in the other. "Shit, Q. What the fuck. Berry I'm gonna call you back." Before Rachel could say anything Santana hung up the phone and dialled 911.

Three hours later they told her Quinn was in a alcohol induced comatose state. She called Brittany, Puck, Mercedes and Quinn's parents but she didn't call Rachel. "Call her San." Brittany said linking her arm in her girlfriends.

"I can't because I won't be able to stop myself from going all Lima heights on her ass."

"Puck?" A voice called out from down the corridor. Santana's head snapped up and she immediately ran over to Rachel. Puck followed closely behind and tackled her.

"Que chica estúpida. Que iba a proponer. Esto es tu culpa." Santana shouted from underneath Puck.

Two days had passed and the doctors had taken her off the ventilator as she could breathe in her own. To Rachel, this was a sign of hope. The brunette diva was sat in her room holding onto her hand. "I'm sorry Quinn. This is my fault. This is all my fault."

"No it's not." A raspy voice said. Rachel looked up and Quinn was smiling down at her. "You want to know why I was working so late?" Rachel nodded her head "Get my jacket for me." Rachel got the jacket that Santana had held on to when the paramedics took her away from the apartment. "Front pocket.' quinn nodded and Rachel rooted around the pockets until she found what she was looking for, the small velvet box.

"I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise that you won't face them alone." She said as Rachel opened the tiny black box. "It doesn't have to be an engagement ring, it can be whatever you want it to be. A promise ring. Like I said, you won't face your problems alone while I'm around. But right now I want it to be an engagement ring." Quinn smiled. Rachel nodded her head and wrapped Quinn in a hug.


End file.
